


Surprise Vacations

by cowboykylux



Series: Sevier Twins AU [5]
Category: Midnight Special (2016), Paterson (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Paris (City), Vacation, brief mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: You didn’t think they’d actually do it, when you said you’d always wanted to go to Paris. That was probably your first mistake -- never underestimate Paterson and Paul's love for you.
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paul Sevier/Reader, Paul Sevier/Reader/Paterson (Paterson)
Series: Sevier Twins AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854871
Kudos: 5





	Surprise Vacations

You didn’t think they’d actually do it, when you said you’d always wanted to go to Paris. You’d off-handedly mentioned one evening while the three of you were making dinner how you’d never been abroad, and wouldn’t it be so romantic one day to pay the city of love a visit? You’d thought nothing of it, just a passing thought one day while chopping veggies – but in your concentration you’d missed the pointed look the brothers had shared.

And now, now there you were, corralling all your luggage into a taxi to take you to the hotel, a grand thing with a name you can’t really pronounce – not that you need to, when both Paul and Paterson are fluent in French. It’s just about evening when you land after the grueling flight, but it doesn’t matter, the jetlag doesn’t matter at all because you’re _here,_ with your two favorite people in the whole wide world.

They let you plaster your face to the window of the car as the taxi driver brings you safely to the hotel, they let you rush ahead while they carry all the bags and check you into your suite. They let you run and jump onto the huge bed that will happily fit all three of them together and they grin when you laugh in your excitement, kicking your shoes off and simply taking it all in.

The sex is incredible, something extra delicious about the way they feed you chocolate covered fruits and pour champagne into your mouth off their tongues. Big hands all over your body, touching and grasping at you, pulling you this way and that as they make you moan so loud that your voice carries out through onto the Parisian streets. Toys bought at kinky stores and lingerie just for the occasion, both to use and be used on you. They eat you out for breakfast, you fuck them for dessert, it’s beautiful and incredible and so special, as the Eiffel Tower sparkles just outside your window.

They don’t keep you in bed the entire trip though, no, Paul’s planned an entire itinerary from sunrise to sunset, and he’s strict about sticking to it. There’s so much to do after all! So many historic sights, museums and monuments, food to eat and shows to watch and dances to be had in picnic’d parks. You all take roll after roll of film’s worth of photos, dozens and dozens. Paul asks strangers on the streets to take group shots of the three of you, even when Paterson protests, he can’t deny that he loves the way the three of you look together.

The trip both feels like it lasts forever, and the blink of an eye. You’re sad to leave, but glad to have these memories of a beautiful time with the men you love, and hopefully will return for a new and equally thrilling experience someday soon.


End file.
